Wednesdays
by Eriru-chan170
Summary: Hermione is fed up with helping Harry and Ron with their essays all the time. What happens when she finally tells them? Minor language, nothing big


A/N: ok, this is for the 1 Hour challenge on the HPFFC forum from Lady Phoenix Fire Rose. I hope you guys like it! Lol

Wednesdays

"Please Hermione?"

"No! I'm tired of writing your essays for you!"

"Just the conclusion?"

"No!" Hermione stopped and turned around to look at Ron. "I will only help you on Wednesdays, Ronald. Today is not Wednesday. It's Thursday. If it is not a Wednesday, don't come to me for help. All right?"

He looked at her reproachfully. "All right…."

Hermione walked away, her book clutched to her chest to find Harry and make sure he was aware that she wasn't going to help him except on Wednesdays either. She, miraculously, found him in the library, looking for something- or someone. She didn't know.

"Harry!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she called his name softly. "Bloody hell, Hermione! You scared me!"

She smiled. "I can tell. Anyway, I came to tell you that unless it's Wednesday, I won't be helping you with your essays anymore. Ron kept bothering me about it, and- Are you listening to me Harry?"

"Sorry, what?" Harry glanced back at her, then back at whatever he had been looking at.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything."

"Who are you staring at then?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"I'm not staring at anybody! What were you telling me Hermione? Sorry."

She sighed. "Unless it's a Wednesday, I won't be helping you with your essays anymore. Ron was bothering me about helping him write his, and I barely have time to write my own, let alone both of yours as well."

Harry nodded distractedly. "Yeah, he's, well, he's Ron."

"Yes, I know. Ok, Harry, really, what are you looking at?"

"I'm just looking for a book."

"What book?"

"…"

"You're not looking for a book Harry. You're spying on someone."

"No I'm not Hermione."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing!"

"Harry, you can't expect me to believe that you're not doing anything after I scared the living daylights out of you, can you?"

"Yes I can. I can choose to believe whatever I want. Whether it's true of not is another story however."

"That was actually a very intelligent answer Harry.

"What, you're surprised?"

"A little."

"Well, that's not nice."

"Oh you're funny."

"No, that's Fred and George's job."

Hermione giggled a little. "Anyway, I'll see you later then."

"All right… See you."

Hermione cast one last look at him, and shook her head. Boys are crazy. And they say girls are hard to understand.

She walked to the Gryffindor common room, and, after telling the Fat Lady the password, started working on her Transfiguration essay, which, because she had been helping Harry and Ron with theirs, was only half done. She still needed another foot, at least, and ever the over-achiever, she wanted at least another six inches after that. 'Damn Wednesdays….'

An hour later, the portrait hole opened, and Harry and Ron both came into the common room. Ron went directly to Hermione, and Harry went up to his dorm.

"Hermione, can you please reconsider helping me with my essay? I still need four inches on it."

"No, Ronald, I will not reconsider, I meant what I said. I have too much work to do this year to help you two on every little thing. You're sixteen years old, you can write an essay yourself."

"But, it's just four inches!"

"Exactly, Ronald. If you can't write four inches of essay, then why should I do it for you?"

Ron grumbled, mumbling something about not being fair.

"I'm not being fair? Ron, how can you say _I'm_ not being fair when you won't even let me finish my _own_ essay? Honestly, one would think that you would have learned by now that I am much more fair than you are sometimes!" She slammed her book closed, gathered her things, and left the common room in a huff.

Harry came down from the dorm just as the portrait hole slammed shut, and he looked at Ron. "What did you do?"

"Why is it always me who does something? Hermione starts it just as often!"

Harry shook his head and left the common room to find Hermione. He found her in an empty classroom near the Fat Lady, and he sat next her as she continued her essay. They sat in silence for several long moments, Hermione focused on her writing, and Harry not wanting to bother her, worried she might yell at him too.

Suddenly, she threw her quill down viciously. "The nerve of him!"

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He still expects me to help him with his essay, even though I told him iwould only do it on Wednesdays! I barely have time to do my own homework! Why would he think that just because I'm smart, I'll always help him just because he asks for it?"

"Because it's Ron, and he doesn't realize that you're under so much stress. You make it look so easy, and he just wants it to be as easy for him."

"But… I don't…. Do I really make it look easy to do all this?"

Harry hesitated a moment. "You make it look easier than it actually is. You can cast nearly any spell on the second or third try, and you're brilliant. You always get the best grades in the class on everything."

"Except Defense Against the Dark Arts. You get the best grades in there."

"Yeah, but that's about the only thing I _am_ good at."

Hermione shook her head. "You're just a different kind of smart, Harry. You have great instincts, I'm just book smart."

"We're getting off topic."

"I know…."

"Is that really all that's bothering you about him?"

"He's just obnoxious. He doesn't know when to take no for an answer with this, and I don't think it's fair to me. He scoffed at the idea of me being fair, and I don't know what to think about that…. I just don't know…."

"Well, Ron is always going to be rather thick headed. That's just the way he is. But I think he's not trying to hurt you. He just wants to understand, because, as I said earlier, you make it look so easy, and he's confused as to why you can't help him if it's so easy for you."

"Do you think I'm being fair only helping you two on Wednesdays?"

"The question isn't whether I think it's fair. It's whether you think it's fair. You're under a lot of stress. You need to able to do you're homework, not just help me and Ron. I think you need to decide if you want to be Ron's version of fair, or your version of fair."


End file.
